


[Podfic] Trade Negotiations

by fire_juggler



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> The best thing about “trade negotiations” is that no one is ever likely interrupt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trade Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trade Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259979) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Trade Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150637) by reena_jenkins. 



> Recorded for recsremixesrepods 2015. Many thanks for paperclipbitch for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥
> 
> This is a repod of reena_jenkins's wonderful podfic of the same story, which you can find [HERE](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2839102.html)

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trade_negotiations.mp3)

## Length:

00:03:20 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trade_negotiations-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trade_negotiations-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
